Unspoken Love
by Kattana
Summary: Sesshoumaru found his true love, but loses her to his brother Inuyasha.


Unspoken Love Unspoken Love!! Chapter 1

_**Declaimer: I do not own Inuyasha the great princess of Manga Rumiko Takahashi does and with that said all bow and pay homage to her for her amazing contributions to the world of anime!!**_

**_Just to let you all know this is my first Inuyasha fanfic which I wrote and posted on , but there shutting down there site so I hope that this story is good enough for you all here at Please read and review. _**

_**Shesshomaru's thoughts:**_

_It was 3am. And this Sesshoumaru still couldn't fall back to sleep due to her haunting my every thought. How could I fall victim to such a useless emotion that only humans could feel? How could I Sesshoumaru not have what I have wanted for years? How could I lose to him? Six more hours to go and she will be out of my reach forever. _

_**8 years ago:**_

_Inuyasha: Ma... Dad... (Yelling at the top of his lungs)_

_Iziyo: Yes darling (wiping her hands on the dish towel as she walked into the family room where her grumpy soon was)_

_Inuyasha: I don't want to go to school (he stated bluntly)_

_Iziyo: And why not? (Putting her hands on her hips knowing were this conversation was going to end up once again for the 50th time this week since summer has ended)_

_Inuyasha: Because I don't want to and no one will like me plus old stuffy goes there._

_Iziyo: And that means people will not bother you and plus isn't Miroku going there as well._

_Inuyasha: What is that supposed to mean. Sesshoumaru couldn't care less who did what to me and plus Miroku will run after any thing that wears a skirt, let alone anything with tits (crossing his arms in his usual fashion)._

_Just then Inutasho walked in_

_Inutasho: Inuyasha there is nothing for you to fear my son you and plus you may meet someone yourself since Miroku has a way with the ladies. He may just help you out some. (Smiling to himself at the thought of his son finally finding a girl friend) _

_Inuyasha: I don't want a girl friend. I don't want to go to school and I don't want to be near the ice prince himself ( pointing to Sesshoumaru as he casually walked in the family room to hear what his dim witted half-brother was fuming about now)_

_Sesshoumaru: And what does this Sesshoumaru have to do with your schooling and making friends if you could ever (never once showing a hint of emotion)_

_Inuyasha: Hump!! As if you know how to make friends. Plus were is your girl friend Sesshoumaru? Are you gay?_

_Iziyo: Inuyasha (narrowing her eyes and putting on her serious motherly tone) Don't you dare say such things to your brother and he is in fact a handsome young man and could have a girlfriend if he chooses just like you._

_Inuyaha: (yelling) Half brother_

_Inutasho: Brother none the less my blood flows through each of your veins._

_Sesshomaru: Indeed father, but he is no full Youkie and he is not anything more than a burden to this Sesshoumaru ( with that he turned on his heals with his hair swinging round his shoulders as if he was some sort of model on a cat walk as he walked away and into the Kitchen to grab a glass of juice before he departed the house)_

_Inutasho sighed heavily at the thought of his sons still not getting along, but he was pulled away from his thoughts as Iziyo pulled her husband into an embrace and warm smile that could warm even the coldest souls._

_Inuyasha: So i'm not going right?_

_Inutasho and Iziyo in unison sternly stated at the same exact time: NO!! And they both turned hand in hand and walked to the kitchen to eat breakfast._

_Inuyasha murmured a few things that only his father and Sesshomaru could pick up and with that he headed into the kitchen to eat breakfast before his miserable day would start._

Unspoken Love!! Chapter 2

_**First day of High School:**_

Inutasho pulled up in front of a very large school. I had about four levels and was at least 4 football fields wide. Inuyasha looked at the red bricked building in amazement. The structure looked like a castle. It had a very spacious front with beautiful flowers and trees that lined the many side walks that separated the concrete from the grass. As Sesshoumaru opened the door of his fathers Cadillac Inutasho called out to him.

Inutasho: Sesshoumaru please look out for your brother and show him to the office so that he can get his schedule for classes.

With that said Sesshoumaru closed the door with a nod of understanding to his father. He walked a ways away from the car waiting for his miserably slow brother.

Inuyasha: Dad I don't want to go ( he stated one last time with his puppy ears flattened to his head with a wide eyed exspression that anyone could fall for except for sesshoumaru and his father)

Inutasho: No Inuyasha. This is high school and it will be a lot of fun once you get to know people. Son it will not be that bad once you have been there for a week you are not a baby anymore .Inuyasha you are becoming a man my son; and if I can say so a handsome one at that ( smirking to his self as he thought about the handsome son's that he had created)

Inuyasha: Feh!! You are so conceded dad are you sure you didn't help create Miroku??

Inutasho: No son. Now go before Sesshoumaru leaves you.

With that Inuyasha jumps out of the car and heads towards his brother.

Sesshoumaru: (Smirks slightly) so did you tell daddy how you will miss him today you big puppy??

Inuyasha: Fuck you ice sickle (growling at the statement his brother made)

They then headed up the walk way. Inuyasha viewing all the girls in the short skirts, daisy dukes and capree pants. Then tuning in on the many conversations of the girls that were eye raping him. He smirked a little at the comments made about the hot new guy that was tagging along the sexy Sesshoumaru, but he didn't smirk because of Sesshoumaru, but because they thought he was hot. Just then Inuyasha ran into the back of Sesshomaru. Inuyasha ran his clawed hand over his face and then was about to yell some things that his mother wouldn't appreciate if it wasn't for the fact that he heard a soft voice in front of his brother. He peered around him to see who it was.

She was short about 5'4. Slim build and red eyes. She wore a black mini skirt with a few silver chains dangling from it. She had on a red fish net long sleeve shirt over her Black bra and black pumps. Her hair was in a high bun with a dash of red glitter. She had on a little red blush and some red lip stick.

Kagura: So Sesshomaru how was your summer darling? (as she ran her long manicured red nails down the front of his form fitting white muscle shirt)

Sesshomaru: (grabbing her hand before she went any lower as her eyes were leading to her designated location) This Sesshomaru's summer was uneventful.

Kagura: Aw... pooh (pouting) you should have called me my love.

Inuyasha snorted behind his brothers back at the new nick name his cold hearted brother was given. At that point Kagura and Sesshomaru turned to acknowledge him.

Kagura: So who is this pooh?

Sesshomaru: Pooh is not my name and for two he is my brother. Turning back to her.

Kagura: (Eyed Inuyasha for a minute or two) He is cute, but not as cute as you Pooh.

Sesshomaru signed in frustration as he walked briskly past the reason why he could never keep a girl friend in this school since he had started last year. Inuyasha ran to catch up to him lifting his blue True religion jeans as he dashed past a few other people before he reached his brother.

Inuyasha: So who's the girl POOOOOOOH (as he dragged the word and made kissy faces)

Sesshoumaru stopped dead in his tracks at this and stared Inuyasha down as if he was throwing daggers into his head.

Sesshoumaru: She is Kagura the wind witch. She has stalked me since I have started at this school and has ruined many of this Sesshoumaru's relations with other females. And do not call me (as he twisted his face with hate and then a relief as he said he word he dreaded more than the Kaguras life) Pooh!

Inuyasha died laughing at how Sesshoumaru said the word and couldn't help the tears that were streaming down his slightly tanned face. By the time he looked back over his brother was up the many stairs to the entrance of the huge building.

Inuyasha made two quick dashes up the stairs with his demon abilities and casually walked into the school behind his brother the Ice Pooh. This was sure to make Miroku laugh when he would say it in front of him later. As they walked towards the office Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru smelled something that was different very different from what they were used to. It smelled like citrus oranges with a hint of vanilla and some sort of powers. Then they heard the voice of what seemed to be an angel. As they rounded the corner were most of all the new students were lined up according to last names and were there were booths set up so that they could receive their packets with all there important information for the school year they spotted the Angel. Yes she smelled of power and Citrus oranges and the Vanilla was radiating off of her friend who laugh along with her friend as they gossiped in line. Inuyasha couldn't break his gaze from the girl. She was about 5'6, had a nice shape, long black hair. She wore Baby Phat jeans. They were white and boot cut with gold emblems on the back and a gold chained Baby Phat belt. She also wore gold Baby Phat sandals to match with a white and gold Louis Vetton clutch. Her shirt was a sheer white silky white top that hung low off her shoulders. Her eyes were lined with a little bit of gold and black mascara to give off that Egyptian eye. Her hair hung to her waist with soft waves and her lips were a dusty pink as well as her cheeks.

Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were enthralled at this beauty, but right then out of now were a loud slap was herd and they were broken out of their gaze to her friend who was just as attractive, but mad as heck at Inuyaha's fool of a friend Miroku who had snuck up on the girls while they were in conversation.

Sango: You Pervert!! How dare you touch me!!

Miroku: I'm sorry my lady I didn't mean to I was just turning around and accidentally grabbed you. I was looking for my friends.

Sango: O... i'm so sorry!! I didn't know... I assumed... O... lord (she stammered as she turned red from all the attention that was staring at her)

Miroku: No need to apologize Ms...

Sango: Sango is my name no need for the Ms.

Miroku: Yes my beautiful Sango and who is your lovely friend?

Sango: This is my best friend Kagome

Kagome: Nice to meet you (as she chuckled a little at her still embarrassed friend)

Miroku: I'm so sorry my name is Miroku ladies and what grade are you all starting

Sango: 10th we were skipped because we were to smart as they stated to be in the 9th

Miroku: O... well you ladies look grown to me at least 18.

They blushed a slight red at his comment. Inuyasha growled at what was going on between his friend and the angel that blushed and laughed at every thing that Henti said. Sesshoumaru suppressed his feelings and walked off briskly to calm his beast that want to kill his brothers friend for the same reason his brother did due to what either of them had noticed the feelings for the same girl.

Miroku looked about for a few seconds and then spotted Inuyasha.

Miroku: Inuyasha my friend please come join me and the ladies (he yelled across the hall)

Inuyasha thanked god that Miroku did this so that he could be near this girl that name was spoken in the softest of voices and that could hardly be heard over the many conversations in that one area, but this angels name was Kagome. Inuyasha walked over slowly checking his breath and straightening his self out before he reached the group.

Miroku: Inuyasha I would love for you to meet Sango and Kagome

Inuyasha let out a very low and shy Hi! That could hardly been heard, but before he could even register his thoughts he felt the most wonderful sensation at his ears. Kagome was on her tip toes rubbing his ears gently and laughing at the way they twitched.

Kagome: Your ears are so cute

Inuyasha: You think? (Blushing like mad)

Kagome: yeah I do!! (Smiling brightly)

At this Inuyasha leaned down more to allow her to fully grasp his ears and so that she wouldn't get tired of standing on the tips of his toes since he was about 6'0 tall. Inuyasha started to purr with out any notice and when he realized when she had stopped. Inuyasha quickly redeemed himself cursing under his breath about his stupid purring. Little did he notice she had stopped due to receiving her packet in line.

Administrator: Young man... Young man... (Look of confusion on her old face)

Inuyasha: What?

Administrator: Your name pleases

Inuyasha proceeded to tell her his name and she handed him his packet and told him along with any other student that stood in her line just like every other new student in that class to go into one of the many auditoriums the school had. Which was about three. So Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango headed to the Knights audtiorium.

The auditorium was huge. It had many many seats and even and up stairs balconies. It looked more like an opera house. Their were plush royal blue seats and curtains to match along each window with a trimming of gold. By each door to the auditorium stood two knights with huge swords. On the stage their was a big golden banner written in the fanciest of writings that read Achievers the words were stitched in with royal blue thread. Sango and Kagome were amazed at the beauty of the room and couldn't wait to see the rest of the school. Nor could Miroku or Inuyasha. In all there years they had never seen anything like this in their private schools and for this to be a public school was unbelievable.

Miroku sat first in the very back corner of the auditorium then Sango sat in front of him in the first row Kagome followed Sango as Inuyasha followed Miroku.

Miroku then leaned forward to speak so that the girls could hear him.

Miroku: So Sango, Kagome are you all related?

Sango: Nope just best friends smiling brightly at her friend.

Inuyasha: So what school did you all come from?

Kagome: T.C. Williams

Miroku: And where is that school located?

Sango: In Alexandria, Virginia (looking down sadly)

Inuyasha: so what brings you two to Waldorf, Maryland? Not to many people leave the city for the suburban areas (with a puzzled look on his face)

Kagome held Sango's hand and then looked into her eyes until Sango gave her a nod with her head to give permission to tell the what had lead them to move.

Kagome: Well my mother and Sango's mother were best of friends. Sango's mom was my god mother and her father my god father. And my mom and father her god parents. Well Sango's x-boyfriend Naraku went crazy after she broke up with him and well my family and Sango went out of town that same week to Spain and when we returned we received a phone call from Naraku saying he was going to kill them all, but we paid him no mind, because we thought he was speaking out of spit while driving from the air port Sango's brother Kohaku called her cell phone crying franticly and well then Sango heard Naraku's voice and then the gun shot that killed her brother, but luckily Kohaku called 911 when he broke in and hide the best he could until he found him. Sango's family didn't even have a chance they were shot point blank range in the head. (Kagome allowed the tears to stroll down her face with her now sobbing friend)

Miroku leaned forward and wrapped his arm around Sango's shoulder in a comforting manner and whispered into her ears to sooth her aching heart.

Inuyasha: I'm sorry to hear that Sango (looking down) I know it must have been hard for you. I can only imagine.

Kagome: Well my mom took her in and then we moved away to try to help relieve some of the pain from Sango.

Inuyasha: How about your dad Kagome?

Kagome: He's been dead for years now (looking away quickly from his tantalizing golden eyes)

Just as Inuyasha was about to speak the lights dimmed and then music started to play through out the room. A man dressed in woman's clothing then took the stage in a traditional Japanese garment. It was white with pink cherry blossom trees decorating it.

Jak: Welcome all (His/ her hand were extended and smiled brightly) my name is Professor Jak and I will be your introductor of the day. Welcome to Shikon Collegiate Academy.

Jak went on for about an hour over procedures and so forth and then called asked for all the students to look into their packets. In their packets their were their locker numbers and combination. All their classes and advisory teachers names There was also the name of their student guides for today and tomorrow since the school was so big and so that they could ask questions and stuff like that for people that needed to know about the school and activities and so forth. After that every one was dismissed to go to their advisory rooms so that they could meet their guide.

Unspoken Love!! Chapter 3

_**The guide:**_

There were about 20 people in the class. Four of them being Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome. They sat at the very back of the room. It had 10 tables with two seats at each table. Miroku talked Sango into sitting with him and so Inuyasha and Kagome sat together as well. While talking this strong aura emerged from out of thin air and before you knew it there was a guy on one knee holding Kagomes hand.

The guy had shoulder length dark brown hair with hazel eyes. He was about Inuyasha's height and was well built. He smelled like Versace Black Jean and wore a brown LRG top and LRG denim jeans with a pair of brown leather Tims to match.

Kagome: Y...Yes...?? (With a very puzzled look on her face)

Koga: My lovely please grace me with your name (as he placed a small kiss on the top of her hand)

Kagome: (Blushed beat red) Kagome is my name and you are??

Koga: ( standing tall and leaning back some while whipping his hair around his shoulder; while flashing his pure white fangs in an adorable smile) Koga, but you can call me anything you like.

Inuyahas nearly vomited at the site of the wolf hitting on his Kagome. Well his soon to be Kagome as soon as he got up enough courage to ask her one day soon.

Kagome: Well it's nice to meet you Koga (shaking his hand once in a firm, but gentle way)

Koga: So who are your friends (as he sniffed the air in amusement to find that a half dog demon was in his Kagome's presence)?

Kagome: Well that is my best friend Sango and Marko is sitting next to her and Iuyasha who is next to me.

Koga huffed loudly at the mention of Inuyasha's name which sent sparks fly between the two.

Inuyasha: What the hell is the problem??

Koga: Nothing just thought that a classy lady like Kagome would rather be in the company of a full demon.

Kagome looked stunned at what Koga said. Inuyasha nearly bowed his head in shame, but Kagome noticed and stood up for her new found friend.

Kagome: And what if he is Half Demon? He is my friend and I could care less what he is human demon or both. (And with that she turned her back on Koga and smiled at Inuyasha)

Inuyahsa was taken aback from her comment, but loved the fact that she stood up for him and considered him as friend. As soon as Koga was about to reach out and beg for her mercy there guide stepped in. Every female was in aww... at his beauty. Every guy in the class was pissed that every female's attention switched from them to him. The Adonis stood at least 6'3 in height. He was well built. His light skin gleamed in the sun light that was coming through the windows of the room. His white fangs glowed like the sun when he flashed a quick smirk at how the students reacted to his presence. As he took his clawed hand and swiped back his long silky straight silver hair he ran across the two people he did not want to encounter all school year. His mangy brother and his perverted best friend. He sighed while they smirked at the sight of the ice lord who must have been forced to show around a bunch of 10th graders.

Sesshomaru: I Sesshomaru will be your guide today (he stated as cool and calm as he was at every moment of his life). I will show you around the school and answer any and all questions that should help you all in becoming better adjusted into the life style of Shikon Collegiate Academy. Are there any questions that I can answer at this time before I take you all on the tour?

Miroku and Inuyasha giggled in unison thinking the same thing. Get the big, bad, cold ice lord to lose his temper in front of all. So at this they would take turns asking meaningless and stupid questions

Miroku: I have one (yelling to the front, Hand raised high)

Sesshoumaru: (sighed and rolled his eyes slightly at what he knew was to come) Yes

Miroku: Why do you speak in the third person?

Sesshoumaru: Because this Sesshoumaru choose to

Inuyahsa: Who's your girl friend?

All the females leaned forward on this note to hear what he had to say

Sesshoumaru: No one

All the girls smiled in relief

Inuyasha: You are lying Pooh!!

At this Sesshoumaru lifted one eyebrow that disappeared underneath his well cut bang

Sesshoumaru: Little brothers I think that you are trying embarrass this Sesshoumaru as well as your perverted best friend. It would be wise to not try to tamper with me or should I tell the class your nickname and yours as well Miroku.

At this they stiffened, but Inuyasha wasn't about to lose to his brother.

Inuyasha: Feh!! Pooh

Seeshoumaru: Well mommies little pup..pup would you like to tell the class how you cried this morning when you didn't want to come to school?

Inuyasha turned red, but then Kagome was still interested in the Pooh thing.

Kagome: Why did your brother call you pooh?? Is that your nickname??

Sesshoumaru: My ignorant brother over heard my stalker call me (as he twitched his eye and slowly formed the word with hate from his soft lips) POOOOH!!

Kagome: I think it's cute

At this Sesshoumaru smirked at his brother and inhaled deeply at her sent that filled the room.

Sesshoumaru: Well in that case you can call me what ever you like.

Kagome smiled brightly and blushed when all hateful eyes of every female except for her best friend was upon her.

Kagome: Aw... I would rather call you Sesshy if that's okay with you

Inuyasha: Hey (darn near hollering) Stop flirting with her Ice prince. You're only going to hurt her feelings.

At this Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome and put his hand out for her to take it and Koga and Inuyasha's mouth dropped as she did.

Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru wouldn't dare hurt an Angel that was sent from the very gods them selves (and with this he and Kagome proceeded to the head of the class)

Sesshoumaru then instructed them to line up by groups of twos and to follow him and to listen intently at what he was saying, because he didn't repeat himself twice. They walked the grounds for about an hour. They viewed the separated building which housed the indoor Olympic sized pool and the many sports rooms that it held for weight training, basket ball, volleyball and so forth. The outside help tennis courts, baseball field and football field. The school had its own green house and work shop for cars and building wooden stuff.

Each part of the building was divided into sections. A section for math, science, history, language, art (dance, music, sculpting, painting), and English. If they didn't know any better this school could have been a private school yet it was open to the public all genders, races and incomes. When lunch time came they walked into what could have been described as the food court at the mall. There were so many different kinds of places to eat and vending machines it was every teens dream come true all they actually needed was the clothing stores. The students looked on in amazement except for Sesshoumaru who had already been there for about a year now and Koga and Inuyasha who were to busy fuming over Kagomes decision to walk with the 11th grader. While at lunch Inuyasha begged Sango to ask Kagome to sit with them and not his brother. Sango didn't want to mess up her friend's chance, but she did want to speak with her and hang with her best friend. So they all walked over to were Sesshoumaru had his own private table. Kagome smiled brightly at the sight of her friends.

Kagome: Hey guys whats up?

Sango: We wanted to eat with you

At this Sesshoumaru frowned, but not that anyone could see. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru who had his arm placed around her shoulder and nodded his approval, but in his mind he was rather disapproving of his brother and best friends presence. He didn't mind Sango, but the buffoons were too much for him to even want to deal with. They all sat and talked amongst each other as Sesshoumaru only tuned in to Kagomes scent and voice which was like the voice of an angel to his ears. Inuyasha on the other hand was trying to think of a way to get his bastard brother away from what he claimed. Before you could even say Jimmy Cracked corn Koga waltz up to the table and sat beside Kagome.

Koga: Hey Kagome?

Kagome: Hey.. Koga (hesitantly)

Koga: So what you doin later on?

but before she could answer Sesshoumaru stood and glared directly into Koga's eyes. It made Koga shiver with fear and made him want to ball into a circle and die. Every one looked at the spectacle that was unraveling before them and watched in silence.

Sesshoumaru: Koga isn't that your name?

Koga: Y..YYY...Yes. Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru: Did I say that you could be seated at my table?

Koga: Noo... Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru: Than I take it that you will take your leave from this Sesshoumarus presence.

and with that Koga was gone in a puff of smoke and while in the process knocking every one over, but right before Sesshoumaru could seat himself Kagura appeared. Sesshoumaru sighed and closed his eyes tightly to try to calm his boiling blood. If he could he would have ripped her head off in one clean stroke of his poison wipe from his claws.

Kagura: Pooh!! Who is she and why are they at your table that should be me and my friends. Bitch stand up and move away from my man (she demanded moving towards Kagome)

Sesshoumaru stepped in her path and starred down at the woman. She could have died at how his eyes had gone from molten gold to blood red.

Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru suggest you disappear from my site before I rid of you wind witch.

Kagura: Se...Sesshoumaru... I..I ... I love you why can't you see that? I want to be your girl friend. She is nothing more than a human. (Glaring at Kagome)

Kagome: Umm... I think it's best that we leave (grabbing he purse and standing from her seat)

Everyone else stood and walked away with Kagome. Sesshoumaru didn't even notice that her presence was gone, but by then it was to late. The day had ended soon after wards and Sesshoumaru cursed the wind witch for her disruption and possibly losing the interest that his Angel had for him. That was there first encounter and the many negative encounters that involved her that would ultimately destroy her interest in him.

Unspoken Love!! Chapter 4

Sesshoumarus Thoughts:

He loved to remember that time that he meet with her. That very first time he held her near his form, but that stupid Kagura messed up everything. She actually ruined his chance all together with Kagome when she was a senior in high school and he had first started attending college. He could remember all the times he asked her out since she was always in his home with his brother whom was now her male best friend. The first few times were like play dates, but that one special day on her birthday was the most amazing day of either of their lives.

Kagomes Birthday Memory:

Sesshoumaru got just gotten out of the shower his long silver hair wet from the over head shower sprayer that seemed to give off that water fall appearance from the stone walk in shower. He walked into his room that was connected to his bath room with only the white towel that was wrapped gracefully around his waist. He then picked out a pair of boxers and put on some deodorant. He looked over his closet trying to figure out what he should wear on this special day. He then picked out a pair of Black Label blue jeans and a nice white collard pole top. He then pulled out a pair of black swade Timberland boots and a nice Versace blazer. No matter how many brands he mixed and matched he surely looked fine in every piece of clothing that hung from his perfect body.

Sesshoumaru smirked at his appearance in the mirror. He then tried a low pony tail but went with his normal style for his hair after running a clawed hand through it. He then walked over to his vanity night stand and opened the drawer he then pulled out a black long velvet box. He sat on the bed in silence for a second before he opened it.

In the box was a bracelet. It was platinum and had beautiful diamonds in them in the shape of hearts. He knew that Kagome would love it and would agree to be his girlfriend and on day his mate, his wife, the mother of his pups. He smirked at the thought of Kagome being his and only his only his. He then stood from his bed and walked to his door and into the hallway were Inuyasha was waiting.

Inuyasha: So where are you taking Kagome?

Sesshoumaur: Out

Inuyasha: I know that your iciness, but I want to know were my best friend is going (now growling)

Sesshoumaru: And why do you care were this Sesshoumaru takes his woman.

Inuyasha: She aint yours ass hole (yelling at the top of his lungs as his brother descended down the stairs)

Inuyasha could never accept the fact that his angel would go out with his brother, but then again he never truly showed her that he was interested into being more than just friends it alone that he was in love with her, but the when the time came he would tell her and steal her heart like she had done his years ago.

Sesshoumaru had driven his 2 door pearl white Cadillac XLR. It had mirror tints and a nice size rims. He drove up to Kagomes house that was about 3 blocks away and got out the car and walked up to the door coolly. He rang the bell and in no time Kagome was at the door smiling brightly at him as if she was a child at a candy store.

Kagome looked stunning. She had on a short form fitting knee length pencil skirt dress with. She had on gold earrings and hills to match. Her hair was in a high ponytail that caressed her shoulders as they fell with a gold scrunchy to keep it up. Sesshoumaru felt his self about to cry out to the heavens at how wonderful she was at how beautiful she was at how lucky he must have been to have such a goddess at his side, but he didn't he simply took her hand and slightly bowed his head as he kissed her hand and looked into her eyes.

Sesshoumaru: You look beautiful

Kagome: Thank you ! And you look rather dashing if I can say so (blushing like mad)

Sesshoumaru then walked her to his car and opened the door for her to enter and be seated and then closed it when she was settled into her seat. The ride to the restaurant was pleasant they spoke; joked and laughed at dinner he finally got the courage to ask her to e his girlfriend while presenting his gift to her. She happily accepted and for those few wonderful months that were like heaven to them, but like hell to Inuyasha and Kagura and happiness went to quickly for the couple.

Unspoken Love!! Chapter 5

That horrible day:

It was a wonderful summer day and Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku went to some ones pool party there in high school even though Sesshoumaru was in college now.

While Kagome played with her friends in the pool Sesshoumaru went to the bathroom. Little did he know Kagura was in the bathroom with all of her clothes off as he finished relieving himself she stepped into view from around the corner of the bathrooms other wall and advanced on Sesshoumaru. He was truly stunned and didn't know what to do, but unbelievably fate was against the normally swift Taiyoukie and Kagome came looking for him and just in that moment that Kagura put herself against his form and her lips against his Kagome had walked in.

She screamed as if she had been stabbed in the heart and ran full force out of the house and out the door. Inuyasha heard this and went looking for her and seen his shocked looking brother and the very naked Kagura smiling.

Inuyasha: You Jerk. You hurt Kagome. I knew you would. Fuck you ass hole how you could treat her like this and with that bitch as he stormed off in the direction of Kagomes scent.

Sesshoumaru couldn't even get a word in and would never be able to from then on. It was then end of his happiness and the beginning of his brothers. Inuyasha never slipped up with Kagome once. He never even let her out of his sight and surely he didn't go any place with out her by his side and he had told Kagome all his feelings for her and she went for it and found new love even though Sesshoumaru was innocent and would have never hurt her.

Now he laid there in his bed only another 3 hour before the wedding, her wedding his brothers wedding what should have been his wedding. He declined the offer of best man an any other position his brother offered since their parents wanted for Inuyasha to be more loving to his brother and for show since so many of there friends were coming. Heck he even told them to tell every one that he was out of the country on travel for their family company, but he knew all to well that he wasn't and they knew it too.

Sesshoumaru got into his lonely shower wishing that it was him and her in it. He dressed his self in a pair of Black Gucci slack and a black button down silk Gucci shirt with a Gucci jacket to match and a pair of Black dress shoes. He grabbed his black Gucci shade to cover his dull golden sad eyes and as from lack of sleep. He proceeded to his car and drove slowly remembering all the good times. He couldn't let her go he wouldn't.

He then stepped on the gas he was already and an hour late he had to hurry before she said I Do. He parked the car without even cutting the car off and an into the chapple, but then he saw it was her kissing her husband he was to late and he was now alone and truly unhappy. He tuned slowly and whispered his goodbye to Kagome that seemed to drift to her and when she tuned her head to face Sesshoumaru she let a tear drop from her eye and said her final good bye.


End file.
